Mine
by fluffy34
Summary: Kisshu wants someone different than Ichigo. Someone better than Ichigo. Someone blue.(The title is lame. I just now thought of it) This is a Deep Blue X Kisshu fanfict and my first yaoi. And I would love if it you don't flame this. Thankies!


**I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to post this because I was scared of Flammers. BUT! I love this couple! It's really awesome once you think of it~ SO I post it and I don't expect people to read it though because of KisIchigo fans. I am scared of them too. XD That is another big reason for not posting this but I am going to anyway! I will really love you if you posted a promising review and not "AGH! MY EYES! GOD! WHY WOULD YOU POST SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?" So yeah.**

**I don't own TMM.**

"Blue-chan… I want to make you mine", a short green haired teen boy with gold eyes and pointed ears towered over a long raven haired boy with pale blue eyes and also has pointed ears. The raven haired is backed against the wall with no escape from the green haired. The green haired hand is pressed against the wall, blocking the raven haired. His other hand is cupping the other alien's chin. He gulped at what the green haired just said to him. His blushing face turned to anger after he swallowed his spit. He pushed the taller alien's hand off his face.

"How dare you say that to me, Kisshu?!", the raven haired spat at Kisshu. "I am your leader! I do not belong to anyone!"

Kisshu stared lustfully at the shorter alien and smiled. "You do now…Deep Blue-sama…." Kisshu leaned in to get even closer to the alien below him. The green haired opened his mouth slightly, revealing sharp fangs. Deep Blue felt Kisshu roll down his blue collar, showing the pale white skin. Deep Blue felt Kisshu's hot breath on his bare neck and then slight pain where Kisshu pierced his flesh, marking the raven haired as Kisshu's own.

"Nng…" Deep Blue clenched his teeth as Kisshu lifted his fangs from Deep Blue's neck. Kisshu licked his lips, wiping the blood off his fangs.

"You taste good", Kisshu whispered seductively into Deep Blue's ear before trailing his tongue along the lobe. While his tongue is playing with the pointed flesh, Kisshu began to unbutton the other alien's blue coat, running his fingers down where the clothing is held together, making each black button undone. Kisshu slid the blue fabric off Deep Blue's shoulders, tossing it aside. Kisshu trailed his tongue over to Deep Blue's lips, capturing them with his own. Deep Blue tried to hold back a moan from escaping captured lips but it didn't work. Kisshu smashed his lips with the alien below him.

Deep Blue felt his face heat up, his cheeks turning abnormally pink on his pale skin. He is in shock that he is letting Kisshu do this to him. The shorter alien felt something wet and warm enter his mouth and play with his tongue. Kisshu ran his tongue along Deep Blue's, then along the roof of his mouth and then shoved the muscle down the raven haired throat causing the raven haired to gag.

Kisshu removed his tongue from Deep Blue's mouth and his lips. Both aliens are panting for air. A trail of saliva is connecting their lips before Kisshu uses his finger and wipes it away. Kisshu grinded his hips against the alien under him, rubbing his forming bulge against Deep Blue's. Both of them let out a noise in unison. Kisshu locked lips with Deep Blue again. This time the kiss is more forceful. Kisshu trailed his hands along the toned pale chest of the alien underneath him; his hands had found the two pink nubs Kisshu was looking for. He pinched them both and tugged on the nipples.

Deep Blue moaned into the kiss from the pleasure he felt on his chest. Kisshu moved his pink lips against Deep Blue's swollen ones, allowing his teeth to take the raven haired bottom lip and tugged on it. He let go of the Deep Blue's lip.

Kisshu moved his head back to Deep Blue's pale neck, his lips brushing against the flesh making the raven haired shiver. Kisshu nipped the flesh leaving a small red mark and moved to a different spot. Kisshu trailed his lips all over Deep Blue's pale neck, biting and sucking on the flesh leaving more red marks.

"Ah…", Deep Blue moaned as Kisshu trailed down his neck and toward a pink nub. Kisshu took the nub into his mouth and bit down on it. Kisshu used his hand to pleasure the other unattended nub. He pinched one nipple while sucking and licking the other one. Kisshu felt himself slightly harden at the noises Deep Blue is making.

"Ahhh…K-Kisshu…Hnng…", Deep Blue moaned and found himself wrapping his arms around Kisshu, his clawed finger's digging into Kisshu's shirt. Kisshu licked the now red nub once more before stroking Deep Blue's thigh. Kisshu ran his hand along the bare leg slowly, his fingers nudging his target slightly with each stroke. Deep Blue stared at Kisshu, his eyes now filled with lust. Kisshu smirked and continued stroking the shorter alien's thigh. His hand moved over to Deep Blue's shorts. He undone them, pulled the blue shorts down until a hard dick appeared and his hand snaked around it.

"Oh… Getting hard?", Kisshu brushed the tip with his thumb making Deep Blue let out a loud moan. Kisshu chuckled and slowly began to pump Deep Blue.

"Ah! Kisshu! Hng!", Deep Blue cried as Kisshu moved his hand along the hardened member faster, the hand running all the way to the tip and back down to the end. Kisshu put his thumb on the slit of the tip and pushed down. "Ah! Ugn!"

Kisshu felt the pre-cum on his thumb leak from the tip of the length he is holding. He ran his hand along the shaft, feeling the pulsing veins in the heated, sensitive organ. He fondles with the organ some more, pulling it, and poking the head of the dick with his nail.

Deep Blue dug his fingers into Kisshu's shirt harder, making his knuckles a paler white than they already are, if that is even possible. Kisshu felt Deep Blue pulling on his shirt, the raven haired claws is tearing the shirt slightly. Kisshu feels the claws against his back.

Kisshu removed his belly shirt with his free hand. Deep Blue quickly removed his hands from the fabric, allowing Kisshu to take off the shirt.

Deep Blue stared at Kisshu's cream coloured chest. He ran his hand along Kisshu's muscles, licking his lips while doing so. Kisshu grinned and stopped pumping Deep Blue's leaking cock. The taller alien got down on his knees and held the organ up to his lips. He licked the head, tasting the saltiness of the pre-cum. Deep Blue's face became redder as Kisshu licked his member, teasing him in the process. Kisshu finally took Deep Blue into his mouth. Kisshu felt the head of the member hit the back of his throat. He hummed and the vibrations from his mouth made Deep Blue cry out in pleasure.

Kisshu ran his tongue along the shaft, feeling each vein throughout the swollen member. He pulled all except the head out of his mouth. He ran his tongue along the head, finding the slit and poking it with his tongue. Deep Blue grabbed Kisshu's green locks, trying not to pull on his hair. Kisshu swallowed Deep Blue again, sucking the member.

"Hng! K-Kisshu! I'm about t-to cum!", Deep Blue bucked his hips to get farther into the warm cavern covering his dick. Kisshu kept on sucking, wanted to taste the shorter alien's seed. Deep Blue let out a quiet whimper as he came into Kisshu's mouth. Kisshu pulled the member out of his mouth and swallowed the seed; some leftover is dripping from the sides of his mouth. Deep Blue sank down until he landed on his rounded ass, his pale white face flushed red and his blue eyes hazed with lust. He is panting. Kisshu pulled off his shorts, showing a swollen member. Kisshu looked at Deep Blue, and then sat on his ass, his legs spread out.

"Suck", he ordered at Deep Blue. Kisshu watched as Deep Blue slowly crawled in between the green haired legs and grabbed hold of Kisshu's dick. His blue eyes scanned the shaft, uncertain of what to do though his orders were perfectly clear. He slowly took the head into his mouth and tried to mimic what Kisshu had done to him. He face still red as a strawberry.

Kisshu moaned. "That's it." Deep Blue licked the leaking head, he scraped his fang over the slit making Kisshu shudder in delight. Then, Deep Blue took him whole, the head hitting the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue running over the hard organ.

"You're good, Blue-chan! You sure did have a lot of practice since you lived long enough too!", Kisshu commented which made Deep Blue bit down hard enough to make Kisshu groan. "Fine. I'll shut up." The shorter alien hummed, just like Kisshu did to him. Kisshu shuddered again. Deep Blue rubbed his tongue all over the shaft, trying to get every spot he could. Kisshu felt himself harden even more.

Deep Blue felt Kisshu grip his raven locks as he gave Kisshu the blowjob. Deep Blue bobbed his head again, his fingers stroking the skin where his mouth can't reach. The shorter alien swallowed. Kisshu can't hold it in anymore. He pushed Deep Blue off of his dick. Kisshu pulled the alien below him away from the wall, having him lay on the cold ground, back first. Kisshu's fingers stroll down to Deep Blue's entrance. He slides one finger inside the raven haired tight hole.

"Hng.." Deep Blue shivers at the digit inside him. Kisshu slides the finger farther inside the alien under him before entering the second digit, stretching Deep Blue. Deep Blue whimpered at the slight pain from Kisshu's fingers. Kisshu gives Deep Blue an apologetic look before moving his clawed fingers even farther inside, searching for a certain bundle of nerves.

"AH!"

Kisshu grinned. "Found it", he looked at Deep Blue's flushing red face and connected their lips once again before Kisshu rubbed his fingers against the raven haired sweet spot. Deep Blue moaned into the kiss. Kisshu added one more finger and continued to ram his fingers into the bundle of nerves, making the raven haired moans louder.

Kisshu broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out. Kisshu grabbed Deep Blue's legs and hosted them up on his (Kisshu) shoulders, his throbbing member poking the shorter alien's entrance. Kisshu pushed his member inside Deep Blue making the raven haired whimper again. Kisshu did not move but grunt as he feels Deep Blue's walls closing in on his dick, trying to push out the unknown object. Deep Blue stared at Kisshu, waiting for him to move but Kisshu did not. He just stared back with a smirk.

"Kisshu.. Move…", Deep Blue asked .Kisshu's smirk became wider. Deep Blue frowned and the green haired snickered a bit making the raven haired flash his fangs. "Kisshu! I order you to fuck me hard! Fuck me hard NOW! "

"Okay then, Blue-Chan!" Kisshu pulled out of Deep Blue except for the tip of his member and thrusts back inside, hitting the sweet spot dead on. Deep Blue screamed in pleasure and arched his back. Kisshu pulled out of the shorter alien, leaving the tip of his member inside Deep Blue and slammed back inside him. Kisshu continued his pace, watching the alien under him scream and squirm. Deep Blue clawed at Kisshu's back, leaving red marks all over Kisshu.

"Agh! K-Kisshu! M-More!", the raven haired begged, drool escaped his gaping mouth as he produces the noises. He tipped his back, his face is flushed red. Kisshu happily moved faster. More loud moans escaped Deep Blue's parted pink lips.

Kisshu's hair is sticking to his face from the sweat and heat of the pleasure he feels running through his veins. Same with Deep Blue; his heated face has his raven, now sweat covered, hair sticking to his cheeks. Kisshu pulled out of Deep Blue and flipped him over so that he is on his hands and knees. Kisshu slammed back into the alien underneath him. Deep Blue grunted as he felt his climax coming.

"Nnng!" Deep Blue panted as his leaking member heated up once again. Kisshu took notice of this and snaked his hand around Deep Blue's leaking member, preventing him from coming.

"Not yet…", Kisshu whispered into the shorter alien's ear as he continued to move inside Deep Blue's tight ass.

"You….you… bastard…" Deep Blue panted. Kisshu grinned as he rubbed his thumb over the leaking tip of the shorter alien's member. Kisshu also felt his climax reaching as he fucked the alien below him harder. Deep Blue's pants became more unsteady. His shoulders began to shake. "Kisshu! Let me come!" Kisshu shook his head.

"No. We'll ..Ung…come together", Kisshu grunted as Deep Blue's walls closed around his member. Kisshu let go of Deep Blue's dick and grabbed his hips, his claws gripping the flesh. Both of them grunted. Kisshu's thrusts became unsteady as his climax drew nearer.

Kisshu pulled himself all the way out and slammed himself against Deep Blue's prostate making both aliens spill their seed. Deep Blue moaned loudly while Kisshu panted and grunted. Both of them sat there, their faces flushed, sweat dripping from their noses and hair. Both of them stayed like that. Kisshu watched his seed drip down Deep Blue's thighs. Kisshu grinned.

"Ready for round two?", green haired asked. He heard Deep Blue chuckle.

"Hell yeah I am."


End file.
